House Unity Week
by GSRH
Summary: What happens when Dumbledore decides that the houses at Hogwarts need to mix more? Mayhem, mischief, and maybe some love fill the air at Hogwarts! Dramione, First time author!
1. Let the Games Begin!

Hermione Granger was currently sitting between her two best friends while she reread her favorite book, Hogwarts: A History. Harry was trying to plan a date for himself and Ginny. Ron was shoving food in his mouth. Just a regular morning at Hogwarts. Hermione was glad that for once she could start her day without-

"Morning, Mudblood," She has thought to soon.

"Shove off, Malfoy. I'm having a wonderful morning and your presence is slowly diminishing it." She really couldn't be bothered with him today. Maybe if she had been a little more irritated she would have provoked him further, but Hermione was very content at the moment.

"All the more reason for me to stay!"

"Oh, just leave her alone Malfoy! Plus it looks like your snakes are waiting for you." Harry was referring to the fact that Pansy and Blaise had both been trying to get his attention ever since he had walked into the Great Hall.

"Alright I'll leave, but let me know when Granger's ready to fight her own battles." Draco stated as he sauntered off to the Slytherin table.

"Ugh! He is so infuriating! I can't believe he has the nerve to come over every morning just to torment you." Ginny spoke up from her seat next to Harry. You could tell the minute the words left her mouth that the wheels had started to spin in her head. "Why do you think he is_always_ tormenting you?"

"Because we've _always_hated each other." Hermione said as if it were a well known fact, which it kind of was. Even the first years knew that when they started a quarrel in the halls everyone should give them their space. Heaven forbid that one of their charms miss it's target and hit an innocent bystander. Not that it would. Hermione was the smartest witch of her age, and Draco was close second. They both had pretty spot on aim.

"I will never understand how you live with that ferret." Ron said around a mouth full of food. Yes, it was extremely sad but true. Hermione was, no surprise, one of the Heads for their seventh year. The other however, was Draco Malfoy. Being the two Heads meant that they were to live together and patrol along side each other.

"Ronald, please. Table manners would be nice. And as for living together, it's almost as if we don't. I mean I stay out of his way, and he mine. The only time we ever see each other is when we have to leave in the morning. And then there's patrolling, but we can also go with prefects so it's not that bad."

Hermione was sure that Ron would have countered her argument with something, but just then Dumbledore stood up. This simple motion was enough to make everyone in the Great Hall shut up.

"Students, I have noticed recently that there is still some tension between houses that was heighten by the war. I'm sure all of you are aware that Hogwarts has been promoting house unity, but I don't feel we've done an adequate job of applying it. That is why, starting today, we will be having a **Week****of****Unity**. This week you will all participate in games and exercises that will ultimately allow you to get to know each other more. Hopefully you will all have a new found respect for another house. Oh, and you will hardly, if ever, be pared with someone from your house, so to start off the week I will be assigning you partners. In your free time you will be gathering information on them, and at the end of the week you will preform,share, or do something together for the school. Only seventh years will have to take part in this activity. The rest of you will be writing papers on the other houses. The list of pairings will be posted outside the Great Hall after lunch today. Have fun!" And with that Dumbledore strode out of the Great Hall leaving a heavy silence. Of course it only took a second for that silence to shatter. Everyone was now in a tizzy over who they would be pared with, what they would show the school, what activities would they be doing, the list went on and on. Even Hermione was worried.

"A whole week? That's a whole week of classes and study right down the drain! I can't believe Dumbledore would do something like this so close to the OWLS." Hermione was on the verge of a migraine. She sat with her head between her hands, and her elbows resting on the page she had been reading.

"Leave it to Hermione to stress over school when have bigger problems to deal with. Plus the OWLS aren't for another three months." Harry said in an attempt to console his friend.

"Oh really? And what other pressing matter did you have in mind that takes priority over your education?" The brunette snapped.

"Jeez, 'Mione. Calm down, all Harry's trying to say is that we have to try and figure out which one of us gets stuck with the ferret." Ron chimed in.

"And what makes you so curtain that one of you gets stuck with him?" Ginny, who hadn't been around for most of Malfoy's pranks and all around awfulness, asked.

"Only the small fact that he hates us and we despise him." Hermione informed Ginny.

"You know... The only one Malfoy really seems to have a problem with is you 'Mione. I mean sure the guy hates us," Ron gestured to himself and Harry, "But he always goes right for you with the jabs and insults."

"Well, there are a few reasons that could happen." Ginny may not have been an expert on ferrets but she was an expert on boys, "One reason may be that he simply sees you as weaker because your the only female part of the Golden Trio. Another may be that he, and I personally hate this reason, just despises muggle-born people. And last, which I can tell is going to be your least favorite, is that he probably has a crush on you."

The trio was silent for a moment before they all broke out trying to deny or prove with the last one.

"Well I can definitely see the sexual tension-"

"I mean really think about it Hermione. How he always-"

"There's no way the bloody ferret could ever be capable-"

The friends grew quite as they all realized that Hermione hadn't said a single thing yet.

"Not possible." And with that Hermione slammed her book shut, and walk out of the Great Hall. No one knew it but she was headed to her favorite corner in the library to sit and think, really think about what everyone had just said.

A stunned Great Hall was left behind her. Only the three friends knew why she had just stormed out, and to be honest even they weren't sure why. Everyone else quickly dismissed it. Except one Slytherin who was now asking himself, "Whats got Granger's panties in a twist?"


	2. In Her Corner

****A/N- Sorry for the length of this chapter I just thought you guys deserved something! I've been busy w/school but I should update again soon :)

**Chapter 2**

Hermione spent the rest of breakfast rereading her book in the library. Years ago, sometime around her second year she wasn't quite sure when, she had found a cozy little corner of the library in which the hateful librarian couldn't see her. Madam Pince had never found her and Hermione hoped it stayed that way. Even though she had been trying to sort out her thoughts on Malfoy the pages of her book had beckoned her and she just couldn't refuse. To make up for her lack of concentration she opted for reading the section about Slytherin house, which she actually found extremely riveting. The first hundred times she had read and reread the book she had always skimmed the Slytherin and Hufflepuff sections. The first due to it's nasty habit of turning out awful wizards, and the second because she just didn't feel like wasting time on the badgers when she already knew all there was to know about them.

"Taken an interest in snakes, have we Mudblood?" How on earth had he found her? This had been her secret spot for years and no one had found her yet. Not even Harry, Ron, or Ginny knew about it. So someone really needed to explain to her how the ferret of all people had found her!

Even though Malfoy had made her jump about forty-feet on the inside she was not about to let him see that, so she just sat there staring at her page. A very focused expression masking her face. "Only if their dead or being dissected. Why?" She said making her features look as innocent as possible.

"Ouch, Granger. Are you trying to say you'd like me dead? Now that's low even for someone like you."

Hermione had known that he could never actually like her, but this conversation was just adding on to the pile of facts she was gathering to use against Ginny. There was no way that Draco MALFOY could ever like a filthy, mudblood like herself.

"If I say I don't want you dead just in a great amount of pain would you make yourself scarce. I'm trying to finish this awful section before Potions, and I would have a much easier time doing so if you weren't here. I could however just ignore you. Your choice." And with that Hermione lifted her book to hide her face. She had never been a good lier and she knew that a deep blush was probably settling across her cheeks. If she didn't hear footsteps in the next ten-seconds she would simply turn her body the other way entirely.

"Ooh. So if we separate Granger from her nitwit sidekicks she actually fights back?" Hermione was still ignoring him. So Draco did the best thing he could think of. He got louder, "That's a new one. I'll have to try it more often, now won't I?"

Hermione slammed her book closed and placed it beside her. "Malfoy I swear if Madame Pince finds us I will hex you so bad you won't be able to leave the hospital wing till summer break comes. Now, what do you want?"

Draco was bending down into a crouch so that he could look her in the eye. "I want to know what got you so hot and bothered that you had to storm out of the Great Hall?" He saw that she was about to make an objection as to why she should even tell him, "And I don't want to hear any, 'It's none of you business' crap because you can't storm out like that and not expect someone to ask questions."

Hermione heaved a sigh of defeat. "Well, not that I see why you care, but it involved missing a whole week of school for this ridiculous bonding exercise Dumbledore has concocted." Not a total lie but Hermione still found herself blushing. This time she didn't have a book to hide it so she just dropped her head and let her hair cover her face.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. You should know better then to lie to a Slytherin. Especially the when that Slytherin also happens to live with you. Now, how should I punish you?" He said as he raised his arm next to Hermione's head so that he was now resting on the book case behind her.

"Wha, wha, what are you talking about?" She could feel the heat burning under her cheeks. She had never been this close to a boy, and she hated that it was Malfoy. Or at least that's what she kept telling herself as her heart jumped around frantically in her chest.

With an awful laugh Draco pushed off the shelf and straightened up so that he was now looking down on Hermione. He turned to walk away, but just as he was about to leave he turned to face her. "I knew you had the hots for me Granger. I just didn't think you'd make it so obvious." And with that he left her to sit there, stunned. She felt like she was back in her second year at Hogwarts laying petrified in the hospital wing. She couldn't move at all, just sat there like a statue. Her brain was helplessly trying to process what Draco had just done,said, and her reaction to it all.

For the first time ever Hermione Granger was late to class.


End file.
